Detrás de su mirada
by Lissarizz
Summary: Narra la historia de una chica llamada Alice que se enamora de un m isterioso y frio chico, llamado Alessandro. Intento que esta historia esa intrigante, jocosa, pero ya ustedes se daran cuenta.


Argumento Principal

Detrás de su mirada

Dicen que el amor nos cambia la vida.

Alice Gomes, una chica tímida y paciente se tiene que enfrentar a una nueva vida, en la cual tendrá que terminar su ultimo año escolar en un nuevo instituto y nueva localidad, y como si fuera poco a mitad de año.

Mientras intenta acoplarse a s nueva vida conoce a Alessandro, un chico algo extraño por la fiereza y frialdad que lo acompaña siempre, pero a pesar de esa frialdad Alice conseguirá trabar una amistad con él.

Además con el trascurso de su amistad, ella tendrá que descifrar los sentimientos que en realdad siente hacia él, y más cuando descubre que a Alessandro le sucede algo similar… Pero como si fuera poco descubrirá que Alessandro guarda un secreto el cual será definitivo para que ella decida alejarse o quedarse para siempre a su lado, esto no hace las cosas más fáciles que antes, pero ¿Cuál es el secreto al que Alex teme tanto? ¿Estará dispuesta Alice aquedarse con él cuando lo conozca?

Ellos aprenderán esta vez que el amor no es suficiente.

Una mirada lo dice todo, ¿pero que pasa cuando una mirada llena de amargura esconde amor?

Parte I

"**Desde Cuando"**

Ya no duele porque al fin ya te encontré

Hoy te miro y siento mil cosas a la vez

Mira si busqué, mira si busqué

Tengo tanto que aprender

Todo lo que tengo es tu mirar

De mis recuerdos salen brisas a bordar

Las locuras que tú me quieras regalar

Y mira si busqué, mira si busqué

Tengo tanto para dar

Reconozco puertas que yo sé

Se abren solamente alguna vez

Así de poco

Desde cuando te estaré esperando

Desde cuando estoy buscando

Tu mirada en el firmamento, estás temblando

Te he buscado en un millón de auroras

Y ninguna me enamora como tú sabes

Y me he dado cuenta ahora

Puede parecer atrevimiento

Pero es puro sentimiento

Dime por favor tu nombre

Yo te llevo por las calles a correr

Vamos lejos más allá de lo que crees

Y si pregunto bien, si pregunto mal

Tengo tanto que ofrecer

Abro puertas que alguien me cerró

Y no busco más sentido a mi dolor

Mira no me vuelvas loco

Desde cuando te estaré esperando

Desde cuando estoy buscando

Tu mirada en el firmamento, va temblando

Te he buscando en un millón de auroras

Y ninguna me enamora como tú sabes

Y me he dado cuenta ahora

Puede parecer atrevimiento

Pero es puro sentimiento

Dime por favor tu nombre

No me vuelvas loco

Desde cuando te estaré esperando

Desde cuando estoy buscando

Tu mirada en el firmamento, va temblando

Te he buscando en un millón de auroras

Y ninguna me enamora

Y al final cuando te encuentro

Estabas sola

_Canción de: Alejandro Sanz. _

**Capítulo 1**  
>"Incógnita"<p>

_En algún lugar del mundo…_  
>Miré el sobre, que provocó que miles de imágenes me vinieran a la mente en menos de un segundo. Aunque en el pasado intenté olvidarlas y no lo logré, ahora quiero recordarlas… Quiero volver a vivir la historia que me marcó.<p>

Puedo recordar con total nitidez porque no ha pasado mucho tiempo desde entonces, pero creo que si hubieran transcurrido siglos, lo habría recordado todo como si fuera ayer.

Recuerdo como empezó todo: fue un día como hoy. Aquel día en el que lo conocí, aquel día en el que empecé una historia a su lado, aquel día en el que me encontré con su mirada… Tal vez, tenga mucho que contar, tal vez poco; ustedes ya me lo dirán después.

Me acababa de mudar de casa y estaba ansiosa por conocer la nueva localidad. Pensé que ir al restaurante de mis primos era una buena opción, a pesar de que faltaba poco para el anochecer. Sin embargo, siempre tiene que haber un pero: no tenía la menor idea de dónde quedaba el restaurante. Así que no sabía qué camino tomar. Y, por si fuera poco, nunca se me dio bien buscar direcciones y seguir instrucciones. Aunque tampoco es que las tuviera, así que estaba completamente perdida.

No podía pedirle ayuda a mis padres, que se llamaban Cristina y Antonio, ya que estaban en el mercado y se habían retrasado para volver. Y mi hermana Ana no me quería ayudar porque le había machacado el dedo gordo del pie con el sofá…

Suspiré.

Siempre el mismo problema: la dependencia de los demás, por mucho que me costara aceptarlo. Y ahí me encontraba yo: confundida, frustrada y sin la menor orientación.

Cuando empecé a considerar, muy a mi pesar, el volver con mi hermana como un perrito con el rabo entre las patas, arrepentida, a pedirle, mejor dicho, a rogarle que me ayudara. Di una última mirada a mi alrededor: casas grandes, zonas silvestres, aire limpio… A pesar de todo, no era tan malo mudarnos.

De repente, algo llamó mi atención o, mejor dicho… alguien.

Aquella fue la primera vez que lo vi.

Venía caminando hacia mí. Bueno, no venía directamente hacia mí; venía caminando por la acera vestido con un esmoquin abierto y, debajo, una camisa de seda, informal.

Él ni siquiera me miró; pasó por mi lado sin decir nada, sin notarme, sin dedicarme un segundo de su atención. Mientras, yo le seguía con la mirada, como hipnotizada. Claro que no me importó que no se percatara de mi presencia, pues hubiera sido bochornoso que me pillara mirándolo.

Traté de suavizar mi rostro y mostrarme más espontanea y relajada. Entonces, con un gran esfuerzo, conseguí sacar algo de voz para saludarlo:

―Hola. ―En cambio, él no se dio la vuelta, por lo que repetí, subiendo un poco el tono―. ¡Hola!

Se detuvo, se giró y me miró.

Sus ojos eran azules, bellos; y hubiera dejado volar mi imaginación sin escatimar en adjetivos: espléndidos, maravillosos, extraordinarios… de no haber sido por algo en ellos que no supe identificar. Su cabello de color rubio oscuro y un poco largo; no mucho, solo lo preciso para que se notara lo lacio que era. Su piel de textura blanca; su rostro, pulido; y su barbilla, afeitada. Le podía calcular unos veinticuatro años. Entonces, lo advertí: era bello. Lo que propició que los nervios se apoderaran de mí.

Ese siempre fue mi problema fundamental con los chicos: la inseguridad. Siempre que me topaba con alguien así, el corazón me palpitara a mil y me resultaba difícil respirar.

Era precisamente así como me sentí en ese momento. Traté de concentrarme en lo esencial y le miré respirando profundamente para hablar, pero su mirada no me dejó hacerlo. Era tan penetrante… Sus ojos azules eran como el mismo océano y yo navegaba a la deriva entre sus olas.

―¿Sí? ―preguntó con tono duro y hostil. Fue como si me cayera un balde de agua fría sobre la cabeza. Aquello me sacó de la especie de trance en la que me encontraba, pero los nervios aumentaron. Los chicos me ponían realmente nerviosa.  
>Su rostro estaba expectante y su mirada seguía igual de penetrante. Creo que si no decía algo pronto, se acabaría marchando con la idea de que se había topado con una loca.<p>

―Es que… ―carraspeé para aclarar mi voz ―. Es que me acabo de mudar ―dije buscando un pretexto para desviar la mirada. Miré la casa, con cobardía, y la señalé por unos instantes―. Y quiero ir a un restaurante de unos familiares, pero no sé dónde queda… ¿Me puedes ayudar?

Me coloqué las manos sobre la cintura porque no sabía qué hacer con ellas.

Me miró pensativo.

―Sí, claro ―contestó con un tono aún hostil.  
>―Solo tienes que darme indicaciones ―dije, sonriendo, tratando de sonar lo más convincente posible, pues mi pésimo sentido de la orientación me perdería nada más haber dado la vuelta a la manzana. Aunque él no tenía por qué saberlo―. Puedo llegar sola.<p>

No obstante, como si pudiera leerme la mente o como si alguien le hubiera susurrado al oído que yo no era capaz de llegar a ningún lado por mí misma, dijo:

―No. Yo te llevo. ―Lo dijo con ese tonillo que indicaba a todas luces que no le apetecía nada―. Es el único restaurante que hay en la localidad.

―Gracias ―dije mientras comenzábamos a caminar en un silencio que pronto se hizo incómodo. Él no parecía muy interesado en conversar; lo que solo conseguía ponerme más y más nerviosa.

―¿Hace mucho vives aquí? ―Pregunté intentando encontrar un tema de conversación  
>―No. –Respondió con tono inexpresivo.<br>―¡Entonces también eres nuevo! ―dije emocionada al pensar que este era el momento de romper el hielo, pero él no parecía ni dispuesto ni interesado.  
>―Algo, supongo.<br>― Y te gusta?  
>―¿Qué?<br>―¿Vivir aquí? ―pregunté.  
>No se dio la vuelta para responderme a la cara; caminaba muy deprisa.<br>―No me desagrada ―dijo, con su acostumbrada voz desapasionada.

No sabía si estaba molesto o no, ni si era por mi culpa. Su actitud era totalmente desconcertante. Por un lado, parecía cordial porque se ofrecía a llevarme, y por otro, se comportaba con tanta indiferencia... Sí, total indiferencia, porque era yo la que prácticamente le estaba arrancando las palabras de la boca. Con ello, solo me daba a entender que se había compadecido de mí, como cuando miras a un mendigo tirado en la calle y, por lástima, le das una moneda, pero sientes repulsión al darle la mano.

Ya no me sentía tan nerviosa. Caminar al lado de una persona indiferente a ti, al fin y al cabo, era como caminar sola. Bueno, no siempre, porque hay silencios que no son incómodos. Puedes compartir el silencio con una persona y disfrutarlo.

No era este el caso.

Aun así, tampoco me podía sentir totalmente relajada. Aproveché que él no me prestaba atención― pues caminaba tan deprisa, que estaba a unos dos pasos por delante de mí— para cerrar los ojos por un momento y así, olvidarme de su presencia y terminar de tranquilizarme.

Y, sin embargo, aún podía sentirle.

Seguimos caminado y dimos un par de vueltas mientras yo trataba de memorizar el camino. Entonces, vi el restaurante a un par de cuadras y no pude evitar una sonrisa cuando vi el letrero: ‹‹El búho››.

Mi primo nunca me había dicho el nombre que le había puesto al restaurante y aunque traté de deducir el porqué del nombre, no pude. No tenía la menor idea.

Entonces, fue cuando algo golpeó mi cabeza, bueno; fue más bien una idea o una especie de recordatorio sobre algo que se me había olvidado.

―No me has dicho tu nombre ―dije acelerando mi paso para quedar a su lado.  
>―Qué importancia tiene un nombre―dijo sin detenerse o siquiera ladear la cabeza para mirarme directamente.<p>

Apreté aun más el paso. Al intentar hacerme una idea de la imagen que estábamos dando así, No pude evitar imaginarme a un hombre seguido de un fiel perrillo faldero. Logré adelantarme a sus pasos; me puse enfrente de él, obligándole a frenar en seco y extendí mi mano hacia él aun con el temor de que no la estrechara.

―Me llamo Alice Gomes ―dije con firmeza, él extendió la mano y la estrechó. Un progreso, pensé tontamente. El tacto de su mano era áspero, pero acogedor.

El apretón duré poco. Di medía vuelta y eché a andar otra vez. Él me siguió hasta situarse a mi lado.  
>―¿Me vas a decir tu nombre? ―Pregunté. Tan pronto lo sentí a mi lado, me froté las manos para tratar de relajarme.<br>―A diferencia de ti, no me importan los nombres ―respondió sin una pizca de interés.  
>―Tal vez tengas razón en algo ―reconocí―. A mí sí me importa y es que las presentaciones constituyen el primer paso para conocer a una persona. ¿Cómo se supone que quieres que te llame? ¿Desconocido?<br>―¿Seguirás insistiendo? ―preguntó hosco, pero con calma.  
>―Sí ―dije con firmeza, sacando valor no sé muy bien de dónde.<br>―Me llamo Alessandro ―contestó sin concederle importancia.

Entramos al restaurante.

Alessandro se sentó en la primera mesa que vio, una que estaba junto a la entrada. Pasé de largo sin apartar los ojos de él. Él levantó la cabeza en cuanto se sentó; seguro que notó que yo seguía observándolo. Nuestras miradas se encontraron, pero no duró mucho la conexión, pues yo la desvié rápidamente porque no fui capaz de sostener la suya.

Nada más apartar los ojos de él, me di cuenta demasiado tarde de que tenía a un chico justo frente a mí, por lo que choqué con esa persona y mi cuerpo se cayó hacia atrás. Sin embargo, unas manos evitaron que cayera de bruces contra el suelo al agarrarme de la cintura.

―Ten más cuidado, preciosa ―me dijo con palabras gentiles y llenas de comprensión.

Miré al chico frente a mí: cabello negro y ojos grises. Ahí venían los nervios.

―Ah… Sí… eh, gracias ―dije cuando me estabilicé. Lo que me hacía tartamudear no era la impresión del choque, sino que él aún tenía las manos en mi cintura, por lo que me moví para seguir caminando y, así, zafarme de él.

De repente, antes de poder darle la espalda, me sonrió.

―Jorge ―dijo esbozando una sonrisa.  
>―Alice ―respondí mientras miraba significativamente la mesa donde se sentaba Alessandro. Aquella era una muy buena situación para demostrarle lo que habíamos discuto justo antes de entrar al restaurante, pero él miraba por la ventana<p>

Volví a fijarme en Jorge quien me devolvió al mirada antes de marcharse del restaurante. Alessandro continuaba mirando por la ventana. De pronto, sentí un apretón en mi hombro. Di media vuelta y me encontré cara a cara con un chico de ojos ámbar, cabello rubio claro y pecas traviesas: mi primo. Pese a que él tenía veinte años ya y hacía cuatro años que no le veía, lo reconocí inmediatamente.

―¡Arturo! ―exclamé y él me abrazó con fuerza. Me soltó algún cumplido y me besó la mejilla antes de separarnos para poder mirarnos.  
>―Siempre tan Galán ―dije mientras sonreía. Me miró de una manera pícara mientras ponía un brazo alrededor de mi cintura.<p>

Con mi primo no tenía el problema que tenia con los otros chicos, pues Arturo siempre fue como el hermano que nunca tuve. Siempre se caracterizó por ser coqueto y los cuatro años que pasó con la policía habían desarrollado en él, dicho en términos coloquiales, una gran labia y, también, un gran físico.

―Casi no te reconozco. No es lo mismo recordarte como una niña y después, verte hecha toda una mujer ―dijo mientras nos acercábamos a la barra donde pude ver a Jimena, quien sonrió y saludó con la mano.  
>―Ve y habla un poco con Jimena. Yo tengo que seguir trabajando ―dijo mientras se alejaba.<p>

Me acerqué a la barra.

Jimena y Arturo eran mellizos, por lo que resultaba sencillo reconocer a Jimena, a pesar de que había cambiado drásticamente desde la última vez que la vi. Yo la recordaba gordita; ahora estaba delgada, muy delgada.

Me senté alrededor en una banqueta junta a la barra al tiempo que ella terminaba de atender a alguien y se acercaba.  
>―Estás muy bella ―dijo.<br>―No tanto como tú…―Dije mientras miraba su cuerpo y luego volvía a mirar su rostro―. Estás muy flaca.

Me miró con una amplia sonrisa, lo que me indició que se sentía halagada; se llevó una mano a la cintura y giró sobre sí misma, como si estuviera posando como una modelo.  
>―¿En serio? ―preguntó con una mirada cómplice y teatral ―. Ya sabes, una de tantas dietas. Tuvo que servir de algo.<br>―Entiendo. Y hablando de otra cosa ¿Por qué se llama así el restaurante? ―Pregunté.  
>―Ahh, eso. Nada en especial, solo que al tonto de mi hermano le encantan los búhos.<br>―¿Eso desde cuándo? ―dije, tratando de recordar los animales que les fascinaban a mis primos.  
>―Desde que estuvo en la policía. Ya sabes, se volvió aun más suspicaz. Aunque también más coqueto, más trabajador, más burlón… y su lista de chicas se volvió MÁS larga todavía.<p>

Nos echamos a reír: mi primo no tenía remedio.

―¿Cómo está mi tía?  
>―Bien, está con mi padre en el supermercado, por lo que no pudieron venir.<br>―¿Y Ana? ―preguntó frunciendo el ceño al no verla. Tal vez le parecía raro que Ana no estuviera allí porque por su personalidad arrolladora, no se pierde nada.  
>―Estaba un poco indispuesta ―dije. Sí claro, eso sí que es un eufemismo.<p>

Jime me pidió que la esperara mientras atendía a un cliente, volvió unos minutos después con un postre de chocolate: mi debilidad.

Probé el postre y luego, ladeé la cabeza: Alessandro también estaba comiendo.

Volví la vista al frente para encontrarme como una Jimena muy seria. Me contemplaba de forma extraña mientras guardaba silencio.

―¿Sucede algo? ―pregunté confundida.  
>―Es que acabas de llegar y ya estas de conquista.<br>―¿De qué hablas? ―dije, aunque yo sabía a qué se refería y creo que ella sabía que yo sabía a qué se refería. Aunque yo no lo llamaría ‹‹conquista›› , sino, más bien, tropiezos cotidianos que te das con ciertas personas.  
>―Veo que entras con ‹‹ese›› y luego te tropiezas con el vago de Jorge. ―Pude notar que cuando se refirió a Alessandro, sonó un poco escéptica―. No son las mejores compañías para empezar de cero.<p>

Reprimí una risa. Si la etiqueta de Jorge era ‹‹vago››, desde luego no sería una buena compañía, pero en lo tocante a Alessandro, no me hacía gracia.

―¿Cómo que ‹‹ese››? Se llama Alessandro ―dije como si fuera obvio.

Jimena me miro muy seriamente, pero después bufó.

―Pero Alice, es que no sé cómo llamarlo.  
>―¿Cómo que no sabes? ―pregunté confundida.<br>―Es que dudo mucho que se llame así.  
>―¿Por qué? ―pregunté aun más confundida.<br>―Porque desde que se mudo aquí, lo único que dice son mentiras. Cuando le pregunté cómo se llamaba, me dijo que se llamaba Rodolfo; pero luego, una amiga me dijo que a ella le había dicho que se llamaba Gabriel. Le dije a mi hermano que le preguntara y a él le dijo que se llamaba Andrés. ―Jime me miró fastidiada mientras hablaba, pero luego sonrió, burlona―. Creo que también se ha burlado de ti.

Jime se alejó a atender a otros clientes. Miré a Alessandro, o como fuera que se llamara. Sentía la necesidad de ir a hablar con él y preguntarle por qué me había mentido, pero decidí posponerlo hasta terminar el postre. Miré nuevamente hacía ‹‹Alessandro››, el cual acababa de terminar de comer y volvía a mirar por la ventana. Traté de seguir la dirección de su mirada, pero pronto me di cuenta de que no miraba nada en especial. Me percaté de que había anochecido y que la noche se presentaba fría y tediosa.

Llovía a cántaro, lo que estaba bien. Quiero decir, si él ya había terminado de comer, no se iría inmediatamente. Eso me daba más tiempo para armarme de valor y acercarme a él.

Comí el postre con algo de lentitud, a veces haciendo un esfuerzo por no mirar a Alessandro y otras veces, tratando de mirarlo sin que él se diera cuenta, solo para comprobar que aun seguía ahí.

Terminé el postre, pero la cobardía se estaba apoderando de mí. Me armé de valor; respiré hondo... Si me era difícil hablar con un chico de forma espontánea al encontrarlo de improviso, planear hablar con él era aun peor. Dejé el plato a un lado. Era hora de hablar con "Alessandro".

Volví a respirar profundamente, me puse de pie y camine hacia la mesa…

Ya no estaba. Miré rápidamente la puerta y pude verlo en el momento en el que salía a la calle.

―Me voy ―le dije a Jimena que estaba atendiendo a un cliente. Me miró para protestar pero yo ya me iba. Volví la vista atrás. Afortunadamente, Arturo estaba en una de las mesas del fondo.

Salí del lugar y mire hacía todos lados. ‹‹Alessandro›› estaba atravesando la calle y desapareció cuando al dar la vuelta a una esquina. Aún llovía, pero nunca me ha importado mojarme bajo la lluvia. Al contrario, me fascinaba.

Lo que en realidad mantenía mis pies inmóviles era el miedo, del que pensaba que jamás podría deshacerme. Pero me esforcé por mover mis pies que parecían haberse clavado en el suelo y finalmente, logré moverlos. Con dificultad, sí, pero lo hice.

Cuando llegué a la esquina, ‹‹Alessandro›› iba a doblar otra. Aceleré el paso, pero para cuando yo hube alcanzado la esquina, él ya había atravesado toda la calle y estaba a punto de volver a girar.

Tenía que gritar, aunque las pocas personas que estuvieran buscando refugio pensaran que estaba mal de la cabeza. Carraspeé para que mi voz saliera clara.

―¡Alessandro! ―Probablemente, ni siquiera se llamara así, pero bueno, tenía que llamarlo de alguna manera―. ¡Alessandro!

Se paró cuando estaba a punto de cruzar la calle. Me aproximé a él; sentía cómo temblaban mis piernas a medida que me acercaba, no sé si por los nervios o por el frío. Cuando al fin llegué, me abracé a mí misma para darme calor. Había una farola rota, así que no podía verle bien del todo. Solo sus ojos y no parecían sorprendidos.

―¿Qué quieres? ―preguntó, despectivo.  
>―Preguntarte algo ―dije sintiendo el frío de su mirada. Respiré profundo hondo para sacar coraje de alguna parte―. ¿Por qué me has mentido?<p>

Aunque la pregunta en sí puede sonar demasiado confianzuda; dado el caso, me sentía en la obligación y en el derecho de hablar sobre esto. A nadie le gusta que le mientan o, por lo menos, a mí no. Y menos que se burlen de mí. Además, no me gustaba dejar incógnitas sin resolver y el mismo Alessandro era una auténtica incógnita.

―No sé de qué hablas ―dijo. Estaba a punto de dar media vuelta para irse, por lo que me zafé de mi abrazo y le tome del codo. Se dio la vuelta, se miró el codo acto seguido, a mí. Ahora sí que reconocí un destello de sorpresa en su rostro. Le solté.

―Sé que apenas nos conocemos, pero eso no te da el derecho a mentirme y a burlarte de mí ―dije abrazándome nuevamente. Mirar a Alessandro era lo más parecido a mirarme al espejo, porque yo debía de tener el mismo aspecto: empapado hasta la coronilla.

Guardó silencio. Supuse que estaba recordando en qué me había mentido, pues los mentirosos tienen una característica especial que los delata: se olvidan de las mentiras que dicen.

―Yo no te he mentido ―aseguró.  
>―Sí, lo has hecho ―repliqué.<p>

Dio un paso hacía a mí, acercando su rostro al mío, dejando algunos centímetros de distancia y me miró directamente a los ojos. Tal vez quisiera así que yo me diera cuenta que decía la verdad si es que realmente la decía.

Al mirar sus ojos, que parecían inhóspitos, pude notar que hablaba en serio, o por lo menos, eso es lo que yo quería creer. Su cabello mojado se pegaba a los lados de su rostro haciéndolo ver más… ¿bello? ¡Ah! pero ¿qué diablos estaba pensando? Solo lindo; sí, solo eso.

―Tú misma lo has dicho: apenas nos conocemos. No he hecho nada para ganarme tu confianza ni para no merecerla ―dijo lentamente, ofuscado―. ¿Y sabes qué? No me importa.

Se separó de mí, dándome la espalda y empezó nuevamente su caminata, alejándose. Tomé (solté) una bocanada de aire que había estado conteniendo.

―En lo primero, tienes razón―admití―. Pero creo que acabaríamos antes si me dijeras qué es lo que sí te importa.

Lo dije en voz alta. Se paró, pero no se dio la vuelta.

―¿Sabes qué me importa? ―Me preguntó por encima del hombro―. Que no me jodan.

Aquello había sido suficiente. Mi prima tenía razón: no era buena compañía, era un grosero… Estaba tan enojada, que no me había dado cuenta de que tenía que volver a casa. A propósito, ¿iba a ser capaz de recodar el camino?

Empecé a caminar. Aún podía ver a Alessandro. Tenía que ir detrás de sus pasos pues habíamos seguido la misma ruta para ir hasta el restaurante. Claro que ahora íbamos separados. Le seguí pues y él no se dignó a mirarme ni una sola vez. Mientras caminaba, me di cuenta de que había más de una farola apagada.

Arrastré los pies; siempre lo hacía cuando estaba o enojada o triste o frustrada; en este caso, los tres. Me miré los zaparos mientras caminaba. Eso también lo hacía cuando me sentía como entonces. Alcé la mirada: Alessandro me estaba mirando.

Bueno, no. O sí. Bueno, estaba mirándome por encima del hombro. Aunque luego dudé de que lo hubiera hecho, pues probablemente estuviera mirando hacía un lado.

Era un grosero antipático… pero tal vez, tuviera remordimientos de conciencia que le habían hecho darse la vuelta. Si es que lo había hecho de verdad.

Entonces, algo dentro de mí me dijo que frenara. Sentí unos pasos detrás de mí y antes de que pudiera mirar hacia atrás, algo me golpeó en la cabeza con tanta fuerza, que hizo que cayera al suelo. Noté un nuevo golpe contra el cemento y sentí la humedad en mi rostro. Intenté moverme, pero mi vista se nubló, hasta quedarse completamente negra y mis párpados terminaron por cerrarse contra mi voluntad… 


End file.
